Besos de Melocotón
by Herm weasl
Summary: En dias de Verano… ¿Qué mejor que el sabor del melocotón?Y si esta acompañada de tu furo maridoesposa..mejor que mejor¿no?Un YohAnna muy tiernoODejen RR


Disclaimer!: Todo esto tiene Copyright ® y pertenece a su creador (sorry, no se como se llama .)  
  
Sumary: En dias de Verano. ¿Qué mejor que el sabor del melocotón? Y si esta acompañada de tu furo marido/esposa..mejor ¿no?Un Yoh/Anna muy tierno ^O^  
  
Escritora: Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasley14)  
  
Titulo:  
  
Besos de melocotón  
  
Hacia un calor insoportable, y Yoh Asakura estaba hechado en el seco césped del cementerio, con la mirada perdida entre las nuves, la camiseta y sus zapatillas a un lado, y la mente perdida en "quien sabe que".  
  
Eran las once y media de la mañana y desde las diez estaba ahí tirado, con las piedrecitas del suelo clavandose en su espalda y los sofocantes rayos del sol luchando contra los huecos que había entre hoja y hoja, intentando traspasar por ellas y haciendo un colorido de manchas en el suelo.  
  
Tenía los cascos puesto y, mientras escuchaba la música de Bob, movía un pie con el ritmo, intentando no perder la concentración de su letra. Los brazos, ligeramente cruzados detrás de su nuca, hacian un comodo cojín para su cabeza levemente incorporada.  
  
Esperaba.esperaba.¿A qué esperaba? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Solo sabía que apenas salía el sol cuando su prometida le obligó a bajar para entrenar. Deberían de ser las 8 aproximada mente,cuando salió de su casa.  
  
Había estado entrenando sin parar hasta que sus tripas le avisaron de que no podía dar un paso más sin comer previamente, así que fue a una cafetería, nueva en la ciudad de Izumo, a tomarse un café con tostadas y descansar un poco el cuerpo, completamente bañado en sudor.  
  
Y entonces fue cuando la vió..  
  
Su prometida, salía de comprar con cara de notable mal humor. Se dirigía hacia él, con el semblante serio y una pequeña bolsa con pan agarrada con fuerza con su mano derecha. Abrió la puerta de un solo manotazo, con la mano derecha, y se dirigía hacia Yoh, posiblemente para preguntarle porqué coño estaba en una cafetería y no entrenando como le había ordenado.  
  
Pero Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír, con aquella sonrrisa llena de felicidad, amor y sinceridad que lo caracterizaban. Vió como la chica, de ya 17 años, se acercaba con firmeza y tampoco pudo evitar un sonrrojo en las mejillas. "Su chica" era preciosa.siempre se había dado cuenta, pero jamás habia estado enamorado tanto como en aquellos dos ultimos años. Ahora no podia ocultar los nervios cuando estaba cerca de ella y esta parecía notarlo.  
  
Se sentó enfrente suyo, posando la bolsa en la silla de alado y quitándose el pañuelo negro de la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo largo y rubio callera sobre sus hombros, deslizándose suavemente por sus brazos. Aquella escena era como una película para los ojos de Yoh.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó con algo de temor.  
  
-¿Y bien que?  
  
-¿No vas a decirme nada?-puso cara de extrañado a la vez que Anna ponia cara de asombro.-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Esque acaso ¿no puedo tomar un café con mi prometido?- preguntó molesta alzando las cejas.  
  
-Si,si..claro, pero parecias enfadada.  
  
Anna suspiró, parecía extrañamente agotada, miraba sus manos, que jugaban con una servilleta, haciendo pedacitos pequeños de papel.  
  
-Nada.esque he tenido que hacer tareas y cuando he ido a comprar, la frutera me dijo que le quedaba poca fruta- Miró a Yoh, con cara de frustramiento- Ya sabes lo que me gusta comer fruta en Verano, y comer los desperdicios de los demás, es algo que jamás haría Anna Kyoyama.  
  
Yoh sonrrió. El mesero vino a coger nota de la joven, que hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no iba a tomar nada.  
  
-¿Vas a ir al cementerio?-Yoh asintió algo asustado.¿Es que acaso Anna sabía que perdia la mitad del tiempo que debería estar entrenando allí, y no iba a decirle nada? Al menos era lo que parecía, con su voz cansada y tranquila, y sus ojos serios pero desenfadados. Esa faceta que solo veía en ella cuando no estaban los demas.  
  
-Bien, pasaré allí para buscarte dentro de una hora.u hora y media.- Dijo, mientras se colocaba el largo pañuelo en la cabeza y se levantaba, dispuesta a irse.- Te veo luego.  
  
Cojió la bolsa y se fue, bajo la mirada atenta de su prometido que la observaba alejarse por el cristal del mostrador.  
  
Y no pudo evitar un suspiro, antes de tomar un ultimo bocado a su tostada, ya fría, y terminarse su café de un trago. Dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa, y cojiendo su sudadera,emprendió la marcha hacia el cementerio, donde esperaría a Anna mientras hacía un par de flexiones.  
  
Pero en realidad, aquellas flexiones no llegó a hacerlas..Se sonrrió así mismo, con los ojos cerrados y uspiró. El casette hizo un "clik" cuando terminó la ultima canción, pero Yoh estaba demasiado cómodo así como para moverse a poner una cinta nueva.  
  
Aún con los ojos cerrados suspiró cansadamente, imaginandose cuanto tardaría Anna en llegar y el porqué de su extraño humor. Al pensar en esto, notó la presencia de la joven a su lado, y abrió los ojos para ver a su prometida observandole, algo sonrojada.  
  
Se incorporó, arrascandose la nuca con nerviosismo y sonriendo a su prometida, a la vez que dejaba los auriculares en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que alado de la joven yacian dos bolsas aparentemente pesadas.  
  
-¿Al final encontraste la fruta que querias?- Anna sonrrió.  
  
-Asi es, aunque estaba un poco lejos la fruteria.estaban todas escasas de frutas, la gente aprovecha la epoca.- dijo ella, fijando ahora su vista en el horizonte. El hizo lo mismo.  
  
Se quedaron un largo rato en un silencio comodo para ambos, que fue interrumpido por la. ¿Frágil? voz de Anna.  
  
-Oye..Yoh.  
  
-¿Hmm?  
  
-Tu.esto.¿Crees que soy fría?  
  
Yoh la miró, entre sorprendido y preocupado. Su voz parecia triste y apagada y sus ojos expresaban ahora aquel sentimiento. A decir verdad, Yoh Asakura siempre pensó que Anna era la chica mas fria y dura del mundo, pero jamás la imaginó como algo inerte, un ser sin sentimientos.  
  
-Bueno.yo- no encontraba las palabras para explicarlo, y al percatarse de ello, la joven Itako bajo la mirada al suelo. Eso le dio fuerzas a el para atreverse a decir lo que el queria- Siempre te he visto como una mujer dura, Anna, pero siempre he creido que bajo tu mirada fria, hay una chica linda capaz de amar y llorar.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos de sobremanera. ¿Yoh Asakura diciendo esas cosas con esa tranquilidad? El también se percato de aquello, así que sacó su sonrrisa de siempre, (marca registrada © y compy rigth ®) y volvió a arrascarse la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
Ella simplemente le sonrrió, mas tranquila. Sabía que todos pensaban de ella como un robot, fuerte y mandón que solo se aprovechaba de Yoh para tener dineros y riquezas. Pero no era así.el torneo habia sido cancelado, a saber hasta cuando, y tenía que mantener en linea el cuerpo y las esperanzas de su prometido. Al parecer el se había dado cuenta.bueno, eso era una buena señal.  
  
-¿Sabes, Anna?-dijó Yoh, que la observaba detalladamente y sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando. - Eres una chica preciosa.-Anna se sonrrojó hasta las puntas- además, eso que dicen todos de ti lo hacen por fastidiar, sabes que no opinan así y que te quieren muchisimo -ella sonrió- y.y yo..yo tambien te quiero mucho..  
  
Y los dos, sonrojados y asombrados, se miraban, sin saber que decir, con las mejillas llenas de rubor. Anna se giró, con notable vergüenza, susurando un suave "gracias" casi audible para el joven shaman. Cojió algo de la bolsa que hizo sorprender a Yoh. Ella le dio un mordisco a la suave esfera de terciopelo y un olor a melocotón invadió aquel momento.  
  
-¿Quieres?- dijo masticando, con una gran sonrrisa, aún el leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas y el jugo de aquella fruta rodeando sus lavios, mientras que le ofrecía la pequeña pieza de fruta.El muchacho del moreno cabello largo, no pudo mas que reprimir una sonrrisa.  
  
Se acerco a ella, con semblante seguro y una sonrisa pícara, y ella tragó algo asustada. Le dio un mordisco al melocotón que tenia ella en su temblorosa mano, a causa de los nervios. La observó mientras tragaba, sin cambiar su expresión el la cara ni borrar su sonrrisa.  
  
-Esta muy bueno- dijo, una vez tragado- ¿Me das un poco más?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, recuperándose del susto y volviendo a sonreír. Pero para su sorpresa, Yoh se acercó, lamiendo sus labios suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con ternura y dandole pequeños besos a la joven, que aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión.  
  
Pero la mirada tranquila de su prometido la tranquilizó a ella también, cerrando sus ojos y fundiendo sus labios con los de el, en un tierno pero apasionado beso.  
  
Un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Un beso lleno de complicidad y amistad. Un beso lleno de cariño , y por supuesto, el primero de los muchos que se daría aquella hermosa pareja de enamorados.  
  
Uoh...no se porqué, empecé a escribir sin pensar. Debe ser que los dias de oscuros y lluviosos me inspiro mas, o alomejor es porque mis bellas musas vegetales del pueblo de Vanclan han venido a verme después de sus largas vacaciones ¬_¬  
  
Espero que os halla gustado, es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King. Me gustó mucho escribirla, espero que a vosotros os halla gustado leerla ^^  
  
Porfavor, dejarme reviews y decirme que os parece. Depende del numerito de reviews me vereis mas tiempo por aquí o no xDD (esto en mi pueblo se llama soborno ¬¬ XD)  
  
En fin, gracias a todos los que dejen reviews, a todos los que les gustó el fanfic, y a todos los que se tomaron cinco minutos de su tiempo en leerlo ^_^porque a mi me costo dos horas del mio xDDD  
  
Gracias a todos n_n  
  
Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasley 14) 


End file.
